Forum:Beer hand/Archief
Oefenwedstrijd FC Libertaneza - FC Feth Wat vonden jullie van deze (ongeplande) oefenwedstrijd, die in een 4-0 voor FC Libertaneza eindigde? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 17:23 (UTC) : Ik vond het een mooie (hoezo partijdig?) partij, ik ben wel voor redelijk veel oefenwedstrijden (staat mooi op Pietro Alberto Franzoi etc.). 4 jun 2007 17:35 (UTC) ::Ik ben niet tegen oefenwedstrijden, maar wel tegen ongeplande, zomaar uit het niets :p. en tsja helaas is FC Libertaneza nog onverslagen, :( ;p Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 17:43 (UTC) :::Het was niet helemaal ongepland toch, ik had het er gedurende de week nog een paar keer over. Maar als jij het lastig vond, sorry, de volgende keer wordt het eerder aangegeven. (het is trouwens ook vervelend dat die vente niet online komt) :::Ik hoop dat FC Libertaneza ook in de Beker van Libertas ongeslagen blijft, maar ze zullen wel precies dan hun eerste nederlaag lijden :P 4 jun 2007 18:54 (UTC) ::::Zeker weten :p. In de finale worden ze afgemaakt, door mijn club :p. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:55 (UTC) :::::En o ja, dit blijft tussen ons (niet dus), Feth moest in een 3-4-3-opstelling spelen (*stom, stom, stom) want Dimitri wilde in een 3-3-4-opstelling, maar dat kon niet. Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 18:59 (UTC) ::::::Voor zover ik wist, speelde FC Feth 4-3-3, dat stond ten minste op de clubpagina. Misschien dat jij een mail kreeg, ofzo, maar ik vond het ook al zo raar dat ze met vier aanvallers speelden. :P Misschien wordt het daarom zaterdag ook wel moeilijker. ::::::Trouwens, ga jij van het weekend nog oefenen tegen Olympia? 4 jun 2007 19:03 (UTC) :::::::Misschien wel, of tegen jou (revanche). Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:07 (UTC) :Oke, woensdag of donderdag oefenen? Of die week erna? 4 jun 2007 19:10 (UTC) ::Donderdag kan misschien, woensdag niet (tennis, wedstrijd Roemenië-Slovenië :p) op donderdag heb ik niet zo heel erg veel tijd, maar ik kan het proberen? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::We kunnen het ook een week uitstellen, als jij dat liever hebt. Bovendien hoeft het niet zo uitgebreid, he? Als ik van te voren mijn wissels doorgeef dan komt het denk ik wel goed. Als er iets heel raars gebeurt, kun je dat dan wel zeggen op msn, ofzo. 4 jun 2007 19:17 (UTC) ::::Weet je wat, donderdag kan het wel gwn hoor. Rond 9 uur ok? Alexandru eq. 4 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::Oke afgesproken, zet jij het deze keer weer klaar, of doe ik het? 4 jun 2007 20:01 (UTC) Let op, morgen heb je een wedstrijd he. Alexandru eq. 8 jun 2007 21:24 (UTC) Prijzen: oa. SPORT Ik en Joeri reiken vanaf heden de prestigieuze Eagle Star Awards uit. Deze prijzen bestaan in uiteenlopende categorieën, van Wetenschap over Sociaal tot Literatuur. Natuurlijk: ook sport! Én ze kunnen aan afbeeldingen, artikels en personen uitgereikt worden. Iedereen kan per categorie een kandidaat nomineren, wat in totaal 30 nominaties oplevert. Het is totaal vrijblijvend, en het is ook goed om gewoon voor een of twee categorieën te nomineren. Iedereen is uitgenodigd, begin september is de uitreiking! 16 aug 2007 14:06 (UTC) Nieuw leven In het kader van de sportactiviteiten deze zomer heb ik dit forum weer tot leven laten komen. Hier kunnen we praten om bijv. dingen over de nieuwe voetbalcompetitie vast te stellen etc. 4 jul 2008 18:49 (UTC) : Morgenavond om 8 uur oefenmatch FC Libertaneza - FC Muntegu? Morgen dan nog een ploegopstelling en tenuetjes maken en dan ben ik klaar. -- 4 jul 2008 18:55 (UTC) ::Perfect. Zal morgen ook zo'n artikel (zoals bij het EK op Wikipedia) aanmaken, voorbeschouwing en alles. 4 jul 2008 18:56 (UTC) :::Maken we voor elke wedstrijd een subpagina van de Libertaanse Voetbalbond of hoe gaan we dat doen? -- 4 jul 2008 19:03 (UTC) ::::Iedere wedstrijd een aparte pagina? Zoals op Wikipedia.. zoek maar op (EK). 4 jul 2008 19:09 (UTC) :::::Ik zou alle wedstrijden gewoon hier verslaan.Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:12 (UTC) :::::: Kan, maar ik denk dat het al gauw heel druk gaat worden, en onoverzichtelijk. 4 jul 2008 19:13 (UTC) :::::::Daar hebben we archieven voor.Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:16 (UTC) ::::::::Maar wat doen we dan met al deze discussies hier? Ik vrees dat het allemaal door elkaar gaat lopen. 4 jul 2008 19:18 (UTC) ::::::::: 1 wedstrijd is een hoofdstuk, en dan 3 subhoofdstukken voorbeschouwing, wdstrijd en nabeschouwing. Bob I 4 jul 2008 19:21 (UTC) :::::::::: OK, voor die oefenwedstrijd is het goed. Maar voor de League denk ik dat we nog naar een andere oplossing moeten zoeken. 4 jul 2008 19:31 (UTC) :::::::::::Ik doe voorbeschouwingen en verloop van wedstrijd altijd op de pagina zelf Greenday2 5 jul 2008 06:46 (UTC) ::::::::::::Laten we het zo doen: bij officiële toernooien en competities maken we altijd aparte pagina's aan, bij oefenwedstrijden doen we het gewoon hier. 5 jul 2008 10:03 (UTC)